


Хочешь?

by 22310



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 00:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310
Summary: Я застрелюсь, наверное. Хочешь?





	Хочешь?

Я обожаю свое одиночество  
И ненавижу быть один.  
Я застрелюсь, наверное. Хочешь?  
Чтобы у тебя не было выбора  
Кроме как быть с ним.

Я застрелюсь, наверное. Знаешь?  
Чтобы почаще касалась  
Подаренной мной цепочки на шее.  
И чтоб никогда не бросалась  
Со слезами мне на шею

В не_последнем (не верю) прощании.  
Я застрелюсь, наверное. Хватит?  
Хватит молоть воду в ступе  
Тебя не будет со мной ни теперь  
Ни в этот день.

Я застрелюсь, наверное. Знаешь?  
Я ненавижу свое одиночество  
И не хочу умирать один  
(Но ты далеко  
Ты с ним)

**Author's Note:**

> Ревность?...
> 
> Ничего себе.


End file.
